El próximo año a la misma hora
by Macla
Summary: Sesshoumaru y Kagome enfrascados en una aventura de amor,me quedo muy buena al final. Leanla :


El próximo año a la misma hora

Me encontraba meditando luego de hablar con el monje Miroku, mi confidente y amigo, que la conocía desde la infancia y que había estado presente en cada uno de los acontecimientos importantes de mi vida como su matrimonio y el bautizo de mis dos pequeños hijos y que hace algunos años se había mudado del pueblo donde vivían, desde entonces había adquirido la costumbre de viajar una vez cada año a visitarlo y poder conversar con él. Fue en uno de esas reuniones cuando lo conocí. Entro al restaurante del hotel en donde me encontraba y se sentó en una mesa al lado y pidió un café, de pronto un café se apareció en mi mesa y la mesera me dijo que me lo había mandado un "admirador", extrañada voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con sus ojos; uno preciosos ojos ámbar que, a pesar de su frialdad, emanaban algo extraño que luego entendí como deseo. Me estremecí. Tome un sorbo aun sintiendo su mirada en mi persona y pude ver como sonrió, su rostro cambio y de pronto me pareció estar en frente de una perfecta estatua tallada, era la vista más hermosa que había tenido, aun en mi trance vi como se acercaba a mi mesa y se sentó, llamo a la mesera y pidió dos tragos.

Conversamos y bebimos durante un largo rato, estábamos muy entretenidos contándonos de nuestras vidas a pesar de habernos conocido hasta hacia unas horas. No me di cuenta de cuando ya estábamos besándonos. Algo se apodero de mí. Nos dirigimos a su habitación y luego hicimos el amor desenfrenadamente, como dos personas predestinadas a estar juntos y, aunque en ese momento me sentí muy culpable no me arrepiento de nada en este momento ya que me enamore de ese hombre aunque en un inicio no lo sabía. Y si, lo sé, le fui infiel a mi esposo pero en ese momento no me importo. /

Cada año es lo mismo, viajo a ese mismo pueblo a hacer la misma diligencia por hace ya casi 5 años, sin mencionar lo tediosa y aburrida que puede ser mi profesión, lo hago con algo de gusto ya que es para los dueños del ese hotel, amigos de la infancia de mi esposa y míos. Estoy casado con la mujer que fue mi novia desde que éramos niños, tenemos dos pequeños a los que amo y aunque las cosas con mi esposa no vallan bien como al inicio aun creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Tiene muchas cualidades pero no me deja ni respirar sin que ella se entere, una razón más para que este viaje de trabajo sea un poco menos tedioso aunque ella, aun sin necesidad de estar aquí, se entere de todo lo que hago, es como si tuviera un radar que le dice "oye, tu esposo está hablando con una mujer" o cosas así, y aunque ya no me lo reclama como antes, puedo adivinar lo que piensa por cómo me mira y me trata; bueno, con tal y que no hallan peleas no ha problema.

Me encanta sentarme en estas mesas del hotel, es como si nada pudiera molestarte o distraerte. Pido un trago a la mesera y me lo trae en unos minutos, iba a continuar con mi trabajo y la vi. Estaba sentada a unas mesas de distancia y se despedía de un monje, se veía hermosa toda pensativa. Por un impulso llame a la mesera y le ordene un café para ella, cuando se lo llevaron se extraño mucho, su expresión la delataba, empezó a buscar con la mirada quien le había enviado ese café y ahí fue cuando todo cambio. Esos ojos color chocolate que parecía que tenían luz propia brillaban de asombro y cuando me pare y fui hacia su mesa resplandecieron con esa misma expresión. Me senté con ella y conversamos mientras bebíamos algunos tragos; a decir verdad no me gusta beber, me hace sentir dependiente pero en ese momento sentía que podría beber lodo y me sabría a gloria.

Empezamos a besarnos de alguna manera la cual no sé muy bien cómo explicar y llegamos así a mi cuarto, la desvestí sin miramientos, dejándome llevar por mi instinto después de tanto tiempo de monotonía, e hicimos el amor, fue maravilloso, por un momento toque el cielo con ella y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, me alegraba de estar en esa posición con ella, el haberle sido infiel a mi esposa y haber puesto en riesgo mi vida familiar y social me traían sin cuidado, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era la mujer que estaba ahí conmigo, haciéndome sentir como otra persona diferente. Poco después caímos rendidos después del acto que acabábamos de realizar o tal vez del alcohol que habíamos consumido; no importa la razón pero esa noche la sentí perfecta. /

Desperté en mi habitación después de haber tenido un sueño muy raro, me dolía la cabeza horrores por lo que decidí levantarme a beber algo de agua y tal vez tomar una ducha. Aun con los ojos cerrados trato de levantarme pero no puedo, siento algo sobre mi pecho y algún tipo de enredo en mis piernas, sobresaltado abrí mis ojos y la vi.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, todo había sido real lo que significaba que le había sido infiel a mi esposa y había puesto en riesgo a mis hijos y a mi familia por ella. Miro bajo las sabanas y veo mi desnudez y la de ella; me sorprendí, al parecer ayer había estado muy borracho y no la llegue a apreciarla correctamente, era bellísima. En ese momento sentí como empezó a levantarse, "Inuyasha" empezó a susurrar y por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al enojo me recorrió; de seguro es su esposo pensé. En ese momento despertó

- Que fue lo que ocurrió? – dijo llorosa

- Que crees que paso?

- Oh no, debo irme con mi familia

- También yo – dije serio, sabía que ella tenía razón, ambos teníamos obligaciones. En ese momento se levanto y envuelta en una de las sabanas se fue al baño, a los 5 minutos salió totalmente vestida.

Ahí reaccione y recordé porque estábamos en esa posición, en seguida me pare, me coloque mis bóxers y la abrace por la cintura

- No lo hagas – dijo con la voz tan quebradiza que pensé que se quebraría ella si seguía sosteniéndola, sin embargo no pude soltarla, jajá quien sabe? tal vez y estuviera enamorándome.

- No me detengas – dije con una voz extrañamente tierna y cálida para ser yo

- Basta Sesshoumaru, debe irme

- Solo un rato más – rogue – no puedo dejar que te vayas así sin más

- Por favor Sessh, esto fue un error, yo…- la bese para callarla, por alguna razón me dolió que dijera que todo había sido un error aunque yo sabía que eso había sido, mas a pesar de sus palabra correspondió el beso. Me beso con tanta pasión que sentí que podía morir después de ese beso; caray después de todo tal vez y si me he enamorado de esta mujer.

- Kagome quédate

- No puedo Sessh, lo sabes – dijo dulcemente tocando mi rostro, en ese momento sentí que en verdad no podía quedarse.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo quedarme – dije triste, pero más que todo frustrado.

- Fue bonito Sesshoumaru

- Mas que eso Kagome, hay que vernos de nuevo

- No, no creo que sea…

- Claro que si Kagome – la corte – ayer mencionaste que vienes todos los años, así como yo.

- Si, pero solo hago este viaje anual, además vivimos realmente lejos del otro, no veo como podría ser

- El próximo año, el mismo día y a la misma hora. Te esperare en esta misma habitación.

Kagome me miro después de ese ofrecimiento y se limito a sonreir, se me acerco y coloco un suave y muy dulce beso en mis labios, luego se volteo dispuesta a irse; cuando ya estaba en la puerta la llame

- Kagome – ella volteo – es extraño pero, te quiero.

Ella solo sonrió, esa sonrisa que desde ese momento haría girar mi mundo. Y esa imagen de ella sonriéndome se quedo conmigo hasta el siguiente año, y por el resto de mi vida.

/

- KAGOME! Ya llegaste? – me extrañaba que no estuviera aquí, ya iba a ser nuestro quinto encuentro y ella siempre estaba aquí puntual, tal vez le había ocurrido algo.

En ese momento la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, empecé a desesperarme así que corrí a la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Mi felicidad al ver su sonrisa no se comparo con la sorpresa que experimente cuando la vi bien.

- Como? Cuando?

- Feliz quinto aniversario Sessh

- Kagome, estas embarazada – tenía que decirlo en voz alta, estaba realmente sorprendido y, por alguna razón, algo celoso.

- Oh, sí – dijo despreocupada – ya estoy casi a término, será un niño creo.

- En serio? Y como viniste? Tu esposo te trajo hasta aquí?

- Oh no, claro que no Sessh, vine conduciendo. Inuyasha compro un pequeño auto y dejo que lo use por esta vez.

- Condujiste en ese estado? Kagome te pudo haber pasado algo, debes ser más precavida; ¡Rayos!

- Para nada Sessh; solo estoy embarazada, no enferma – esto lo dijo enfadada. En realidad yo estaba más pensando como lo íbamos a hacer si ella estaba embarazada, y valla que lo estaba, en verdad estaba enorme.

- En que piensas Sessh? – me pregunto, realmente me sobresalte y no supe que responder, quería decírselo pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal.

- En nada Kagome, estoy bien – me acerque a ella y la bese, apenas roce sus labios me sentí excitado, por lo que intente pegarme a su cuerpo pero su vientre me lo impedía, fastidiado deje de intentar ahondar el beso sin que lo notase pero no tuve éxito.

- Te molesta que haya venido así no? – me pregunto Kagome dolida, en verdad si me molestaba pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal ni arrepentida por haber venido

- Kagome entiéndeme, así no podemos estar juntos.

- Pero Sesshoumaru, podemos hablar, conversemos y pasemos así nuestro tiempo juntos hoy si?

- Tienes razón, entonces dime, que tal tu año?

- Bueno, todo está mejorando; Luci empezó a ir al pre escolar así que los primeros meses me los pase en la escuela, comprando útiles y entallando su nuevo uniforme. Cuéntame algo de tu año

- Ehh, bueno Takumi comenzó a ir a la escuela también y hace dos meses Camila nació, fue una bebe hermosa, alguna vez te traeré las fotos de ellos.

- Que lindo, ósea que eres papá otra vez – me dijo, se le veía realmente feliz por mi – Oh es cierto, también hace una meses ascendieron a Inuyasha, ahora es jefe del departamento de comunicaciones por lo que pasa mucho tiempo ocupado, me entristece estar sola tanto rato pero cuando nazca el bebe eso cambiara

Eso me destrozo, que hablara de él me hizo sentir mal en verdad, quise gritarle por un momento pero me contuve aunque mi molestia si la noto

- Sessh que ocurre?

- Esto no está funcionando Kagome, no creo poder oírte hablar más de tu marido y tampoco creo que yo pueda hablar sobre mi esposa.

- Oh, bueno, siempre podemos hacerlo Sessh, yo no tengo problemas – se levanto con algo de dificultad y se acerco a la cama – acércate, ven y bésame.

Me acerque a ella y la bese, quise llegar a más pero en eso sentí como ella se quejaba y algo mojaba la cama.

- La fuente – susurro – Sesshoumaru se rompió la fuente

- Que hago? Dime Kagome que hago? – me desespere, ni siquiera había estado en el nacimiento de mis hijos porque me llenaba de nervios ver como gritaba y se quejaba Kagura y ahora veía a Kagome en labor de parto de un bebe que no era mío, en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – me dijo, en eso me cogió muy fuerte de la mano y grito – Ahhhhh me duele Sessh, haz algo por Dios!

- Y QUE HAGO?

- NO SE, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA, AL MEDICO, A ALGUIEN PERO YAA!

- Esta bien, está bien – fui hacia el teléfono y marque a la ambulancia y di el nombre del hotel – ya esta Kagome, en seguida viene si? Respira.

- Esta bien, está bien. Uhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh! Rayos! – se quejo ante la nueva contracción.

Me estaba preocupando ya que no sabía qué hacer, solo esperaba que el año siguiente el encuentro fuera más fácil.

/

- Kagome ya sales? – llevaba adentro del baño una hora, ya me estaba desesperando, el cambiarse no debió tomarle más de unos minutos, la necesitaba afuera para poder besarla y tocarla.

Y eso que ya iba a ser su decimo encuentro, a pesar del tiempo la seguía deseando como el primer día, con la misma intensidad y pasión.

- Espérame un ratito más Sessh, ya casi termino – grito ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

A los 5 minutos el pestillo de la puerta sonó y ella salió del baño con un pequeño conjunto de lencería italiana negro, de encaje que le quedaba a la perfección y cualquier idea de objetarle su demora se fue por el balcón, se veía preciosa, sexy y perfecta a tal punto que no quería ni tocarla para no destruir lo que veía porque la pude haber visto así toda la vida.

- Wow! Te ves preciosa Kagome – dije acercándome a ella y luego bese muy suavemente sus labios, ella solo sonrió y ahondo un poco el beso, soltando mi corbata y desabrochando mi camisa, al parecer ella también había estado deseando eso como yo.

Continuamos besándonos hasta que llegamos a la cama, nos recostamos y empecé a descender por su cuello mientras mis manos pasaban por su cuerpo, deleitándose de la deliciosa mujer que tenia debajo de mí.

- Te amo Sessh – dijo ella y una calidez recorrió mi cuerpo, jamás lo había dicho aunque si lo había tratado de demostrar – Te amo – repitió, entonces la mire y la bese con una ternura infinita

- También te amo Kagome, mucho más de lo que te imaginas – dije y volví a besarla, esa noche fue diferente, todo fue diferente a partir de ese momento.

/

- Lo siento, llego tarde – en serio había llegado tarde, mi auto se había averiado en el camino por lo que tuve que llamar a la aseguradora y me trajeron ellos hasta el pueblo.

Kagome estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que había en la misma habitación que pedíamos siempre que íbamos a vernos con una torta que decía "feliz 20 aniversario", una vela casi derretida y una expresión de molestia única en ella que la hacía verse mucho más atractiva para mí. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas que habían ahí.

- Esta bien Sesshoumaru, solo llevo esperándote 3 horas, no es nada – se le veía enfadada en verdad, así que me acerque y - la abrace.

- No te puedes enfadar conmigo Kagome, amor, hoy cumplimos 20 años de esto, tenemos que estar bien.

- Mmm tienes razón Sessh, te quiero – y me beso, un beso suave lleno de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- Kagome te quiero hacer una propuesta.

- Dime Sessh, que ocurre?

- Te lo diré después, por ahora solo relajémonos – aun no quería preguntárselo, lo admito, tenía miedo a su posible rechazo.

- Dímelo ahora Sessh – me dijo expectante, ya no me podía retractar

- No, primero comamos pastel – la haría sufrir un rato.

En seguida me sirvió algo de pastel y me acerco una copa de vino, brindamos por nuestra relación y por nosotros, cumplir veinte años no lo hace cualquiera, ya yo iba a tener 50 años y ella 45, ya no estábamos tan jóvenes como antes pero lo que sentíamos aun era igual o más fuerte.

Y a pesar de estar mayores de cuando nos conocimos, hicimos el amor como si fuéramos dos chiquillos hambrientos el uno del otro, fue maravilloso.

Luego de hacerlo la abrace y la acerque a mi pecho y nos quedamos así por un momento, decidí decirle lo que había estado rondando por mi cabeza los últimos meses.

- Kagome, te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre

- Lo sé Sessh, yo también te amo. Siempre estaremos juntos.

- Pero Kagome, yo no me refiero a esto.

- Entonces a que Sessh, a que te refieres?

- A estar de verdad juntos, Kagome deja a tu esposo, yo dejare a Kagura y así podremos estar juntos, casarnos incluso tal vez tener algún niño, pero juntos.

- Hay Sessh, que cosas dices, tu sabes que eso no… valla, en serio no estás bromeando.

- Claro que no Kagome, no bromearía con eso. – dije dolido, me había dolido que creyera que era una broma, la solté y me levante de la cama; ella también se levanto y me abrazo por atrás

- Lamento haber pensado que era broma Sessh, me encantaría estar juntos así por siempre pero no puedo. Tengo hijos Sesshoumaru, y tú también los tienes. Tu Camila no debe tener más de 15 años y Takeshi 20 o 21. Mi Luci solo tiene 19 y Alex tiene 15 también, como podría dejarlos, no puedo Sessh, aunque quisiera no puedo.

Tenía razón, como había sido tan egoísta, mis hijos, como no pensé en ellos, que sería de ellos sin mí. Me voltee y la abrace, la amaba demasiado y aunque no pudiera estar con ella como quería tal vez solo tenerla en mis brazos ese corto tiempo era suficiente por ahora.

/

- Kagome, no sabes cómo te extrañe – era raro verla de nuevo, se veía tan igual aunque diferente y claro ella a los 55 y yo a los 60 naturalmente habíamos cambiado.

- Sesshoumaru, también te extrañe mucho – dijo dándome un beso, luego me sonrió y me sentí como si estuviéramos juntos hace una años, cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes y podíamos hacer el amor desenfrenadamente pero ya no estábamos para esos trotes.

A esta edad necesitaba solo cariño y eso me lo daba ella a pesar de ser un poco más joven que yo, y eso ocurría por que me conocía desde hace 30 años y sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba o lo que me gustaba así como yo conocía todo de ella.

Nos sentamos en el sofá al pie de la cama del mismo cuarto de hotel de siempre y nos besamos otra vez, rayos como quería a esa mujer y en verdad deseaba que fuera mi esposa, se lo propondría este año nuevamente así como todos los años anteriores lo había hecho.

- Kagome, te amo

- Yo también Sessh, te amo mucho.

- Kagome hay que casarnos

- Hay Sessh, otra vez con lo mismo? Sabes que tenemos otro tipo de obligaciones

- Eso ya no es tan cierto Kagome, nuestros hijos ya son grandes y se valen por si solos, Camila ha conseguido un buen empleo hace poco y Takeshi lleva 2 años trabajando en una buena empresa.

- Es cierto pero no podría separarme de ellos, Luci está próxima a casarse y no quiero dejarla sola.

- No te pido que los abandonemos, solo creo que podemos ser felices después de todo este tiempo.

- Lo se Sessh pero no puedo solo irme.

- Siento que hay otra razón detrás de tu negativa Kagome.

- No te puedo ocultar nada verdad? – Negué con la cabeza esperando respuesta – Inuyasha está enfermo

- Inuyasha? Así que tú "no" es por él? – dije celoso, me ponía de muy mal humor su interés por ese hombre.

- Sessh es mi esposo, padre de mis hijos y compañero en muchas cosas, no puedo abandonarlo; si estuvieras en mi posición tampoco lo harías.

- Siento que todas la excusas de estos años han sido solo por él, si es así quiero que me lo digas ahora – en serio estaba enojado, había herido mi orgullo esa confesión de Kagome.

- Por favor amor, no te enojes conmigo, ya no debemos enojarnos por esta cosas, disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo. Tal vez más adelante podamos casarnos y estar juntos. Es una promesa.

- Es una promesa verdadera? – pregunte dudoso, en serio quería la verdad.

- Si Sessh, te lo prometo – y me beso. Y con ese beso sellamos esa promesa.

Y así pasaron algunos años mas, donde Kagome y Sesshoumaru se encontraban, se amaban y luego se despedían como cada año lo hacían, cada uno con una preocupación diferente cada año, si bien la salud física, emocional, alguna travesura o desazón en el trabajo o solo nostalgia por no poder estar juntos siempre.

/

Había llegado por primera vez en esos 35 años a la hora en la que pactamos encontrarnos, nunca lo había logrado por diferentes razones. Ese día me había sentido extrañamente nostálgica por Sesshoumaru y nuestra relación y había llegado resuelta a irme con él y ser feliz por lo que nos quedaba de vida.

Me acerque a recepción y pedí la llave de siempre, ya todos me conocían y conocían a Sesshoumaru, sabían de nuestra relación y, aunque nunca habían dicho nada, sabíamos que les causaba mucha ternura lo que nos pasaba.

Recogí la llave y subí por el ascensor hasta la habitación, nada había cambiado desde el primer día, el mismo papel tapiz, la misma cama, los mismos muebles, todo estaba igual que siempre y por alguna razón esto me hizo sentir muy nostálgica nuevamente.

- Sesshoumaru, ya estás aquí? – grite, pensé que estaba en el balcón o tal vez en el baño sin embargo no respondías. Seguro aun no llega me dije.

Me acerque a la cama y decidí esperarte recostada un rato. Cuando me recosté sentí que algo sonaba debajo de mí, me moví y encontré una carta. Para Kagome decía en el sobre. Sin dudarlo la abrí y empecé a leerla.

_Kagome:_

_Sé que esto te parecerá raro recibir algo de mi pues no me conoces, sin embargo hace ya mucho que yo se de ti, me llamo Kagura y soy la esposa de Sesshoumaru._

_Hace ya más de 30 años que se de sus encuentros anuales y debes saber que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, pues se que de no haber sido por ti, el me habría abandonado en cualquier momento; también se que tu le brindaste todo el amor que yo quise darle y que no supe cómo y por eso te agradezco, porque a pesar de que lo ame desde siempre nunca supe cómo llegar hasta él._

_El motivo principal de escribirte es para hacerte saber que Sesshoumaru falleció hace algunos meses, y no quise que el faltara a una de sus citas contigo y tampoco quise que no te enteraras y por eso de esta manera te lo hago saber._

_Finalmente quiero que sepas que me encantaría conversar contigo, si es que tú quieres, porque estoy segura que conociste a un Sesshoumaru totalmente diferente al que yo conocí, y ame._

_Cuídate y se feliz por saber que te amó sinceramente._

_Kagura._

Llorando amargamente termine de leer esa carta, me volví a echar con esa carta abrazada a mi pecho, sintiendo a Sesshoumaru muy cerca de mi esa noche, recordando conmigo todo lo que habíamos vivido dentro de esa habitación los últimos 35 años, las veces que habíamos hecho el amor o las veces en las que me había pedido abandonarlo todo por nuestro amor y sonreí, sonreí porque siempre estaría conmigo, a pesar de ya no estar físicamente, el viviría en mi corazón y muy pronto nos volveríamos a ver. Y con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos e intente dormir para poder siquiera verlo en algún sueño ese día.

- Te amo Sesshoumaru – dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Fin


End file.
